The present invention relates to friction clutch assemblies and in particular to means for securing the clutch release bearing to the spring release member of the friction clutch.
In general friction clutches employ a spring release member comprising a disc-like diaphragm or belleville type spring having a central bore. The spring release member may be formed with a plurality of radial slots arranged about its central bore thereby forming a corresponding number of radially inwardly directed spring release arms. The anti-friction release bearing is mounted in the spring release member so as to be in resilient engagement therewith. In one well known form of construction the anti-friction bearing is provided with a solid or massive outer race ring in which is formed an annular groove. The race ring is adapted to be inserted within the central bore of the spring release member, the resilient arms of which are adapted to snap into the annular groove thus fixing the bearing in its axial direction. These known designs are relatively complicated and therefore expensive to produce. Due to the solid and massive design of the outer race ring the weight of the bearing and thereby also the clutch is substantially increased. Further, the massive outer race ring greatly enlarges the radial extent of the bearing, so that the lever arm or moment for the spring release member is small, therefore requiring high release forces to be exerted on the friction clutch.
It has been attempted, in the known constructions to simplify the installation of the release bearing in the bore of the spring release member, by providing the annular groove in the outer race ring with a relatively low or shallow shoulder over which the spring release arms may easily slide. However, such a shoulder does not extend sufficiently outward in the radial direction to insure the fixing of the bearing in its proper corresponding axial direction particularly during extended periods of operation. Reference can be made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,485,214 and German Pat. No. 1,555,408 for a more detailed description of conventional friction clutch and bearing assemblies.
It is an object of the present invention to provide means for connecting the clutch release bearing and the friction clutch so that the disadvantages and defects of the prior art are overcome.
It is an object of the present invention to provide means for attaching a clutch release bearing to a friction clutch which is relatively simple and of low weight.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide means by which the friction clutch and the clutch release bearing may be simply assembled and may be retained as a unitary assembly for storage and shipment.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide means for connecting the clutch release bearing to the friction clutch so that a secure axial fixation of the bearing in the spring release member is obtained.
The foregoing objects, other objects, together with numerous advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following disclosure.